


Behind Closed Doors

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minhyun has a thing for chokers and Jonghyun has a thing for thighs, Thighs, bowties, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: It's no secret that Minhyun likes the feeling of something pressing against his Adam's apple. It's certainly not a secret to Jonghyun.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, you all know why I wrote this. Minhyun's thing with chokers has literally been on my mind since the 7th anniversary dispatch workshop but today... today was the tipping point. 
> 
> The summary sucks, I know, but you can tell what this is from the tags ahaha
> 
> I've never written anything like this before so hopefully it's alright :)
> 
> (Set after the JR Day Dispatch vlive)

Minhyun feels restless as the car ambles along the streets towards his house.

After he and Jonghyun had finished up filming for the Dispatch shoot, he had caught Jonghyun sneaking the bowtie that Minhyun had worn earlier into his pocket. The gleam in Jonghyun’s eye as their gazes met had made Minhyun’s throat run dry as he turned away, flustered. But of course, that wasn’t all, it was never just so simple when it came to Jonghyun.

What really set his nerves ablaze was the way that Jonghyun had put a hand high up on his thigh before leaning forward towards their manager in the driver’s seat of the car and to tell him that he could just drop them both off at Minhyun’s, having decided that he was staying over whether Minhyun liked it or not. Though Minhyun had a feeling he was most certainly going to like it.

Their manager had just shrugged; it wasn’t a particularly unusual request for Jonghyun to be making after all.

Jonghyun had smiled as their manager pulled away from the recording studio, and then turned back to flash Minhyun a mischievous grin, squeezing his thigh in his hand before pulling away and settling back in his seat to stare out the window as if nothing just happened. As if Minhyun wasn’t currently buzzing with anticipation for what Jonghyun seemed to be planning.

He closes his eyes for most of the journey, resolving to not let himself even look at Jonghyun.

The car stops a few minutes later and he feels the warmth of Jonghyun’s hand back on his thigh, massaging the muscles beneath his palm.

“We’re here.” Jonghyun tells him softly.

Minhyun shivers as he feels Jonghyun’s breaths fan against his neck. He opens his eyes but averts his gaze from Jonghyun’s, choosing instead to move out of Jonghyun’s grasp to get up and out of the car as soon as possible.

He hastily thanks their manager for his hard work before heading into his apartment building.

Jonghyun follows along at a more leisurely pace and Minhyun can feel Jonghyun’s eyes burning into the back of him.

“Are you running away from me?” Jonghyun asks him amusedly as they both stand waiting for the lift to arrive.

Minhyun shakes his head minutely before stepping through the now open door of the lift. Jonghyun hits the button for the right floor and as the doors slide shut, he leans up until his lips are brushing against the shell of Minhyun’s reddening ears.

“I’d hope not…” he whispers, “or there would be consequences.”

A breath catches in Minhyun’s throat audibly and he feels Jonghyun’s lips curl up into a smile against the underside of his jaw.

The lift doors rumble open a moment later and Jonghyun leaves him to walk down the corridor towards his apartment, leaving Minhyun standing stock still in the lift.

Jonghyun easily punches in the code for his front door and throws a smirk over his shoulder at him before sauntering in as if he owns the place.

Minhyun barely makes it out of the lift before the doors start to close again.

He stands outside the door of his apartment taking a few deep breaths before unlocking the door and slowly walking in. He spies Jonghyun’s shoes haphazardly strewn across the floor of his hallway and he puts them to one side before taking off his own and doing the same.

As he rounds the corner, he sees Jonghyun lying back against his cushions, his whole body taking up the entire length of the sofa. Jonghyun quirks an eyebrow at him as he walks over tentatively.

“Took you long enough.” He says as sits up slightly, grabs Minhyun’s hand and pulls the taller man down on top of him.

Minhyun finds himself with his arms either side of Jonghyun’s head, holding himself up, and his legs either side of Jonghyun’s, straddling his waist.

Jonghyun seems unsatisfied for a moment, before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the black bowtie from earlier.

Minhyun swallows drily as Jonghyun wraps it around his neck.

“You like this, don’t you?” Jonghyun asks, as if he doesn’t know. As if they hadn’t been in this exact same position a few months ago but with the choker that Jonghyun had made for him tied around his neck instead.

“Y-yes.” His voice came out raspy.

“Is it too tight?”

Minhyun gulps purposefully, enjoying the feeling of the soft material press into his Adam’s apple every time it moved. It was tight enough that he could feel it but not enough to restrict airflow.

“No. I like it.”

Jonghyun smiles at him before leaning up to leave a trail of wet open mouths kisses from his jawline down to where the tie pressed into his skin.

Minhyun’s eyes flutter shut of their own accord as Jonghyun laves over his neck with his lips and tongue. The silence of his apartment is broken by his tiny gasps as Jonghyun licks around the tie, occasionally slipping under the material and pulling on it with his teeth, making the bow press harder into his Adam’s apple.

He feels himself growing harder as Jonghyun continues mercilessly. He reaches down with one hand to gently squeeze Jonghyun’s waist before pressing a palm to the front of Jonghyun’s jeans. The sudden touch takes Jonghyun by surprise and he accidently bites down too hard on the thin skin around Minhyun’s neck. He’s about to apologise when he hears Minhyun whine softly above him. Holding his apology, he flattens his tongue to the bite mark before sucking around it, earning a few more whimpers from Minhyun’s lips.

When Minhyun’s hand reaches into Jonghyun’s jeans, he grips Jonghyun’s erection loosely before thumbing the tip lightly. Jonghyun hisses at the sudden friction and pulls his lips away from Minhyun as he settles back into the cushions and lets Minhyun jerk him off slowly, working him fully hard and taking the drops of precum that form and smearing them up and down his length.

Minhyun leans down and swallows Jonghyun’s moans as he pushes their lips together messily. Their spit-slick lips slide against each other’s almost clumsily as their tongues lick into each other’s mouths. They kiss until they’re both slightly lightheaded and have to pull back for air. Minhyun leans his forehead on Jonghyun’s as he continues to stroke Jonghyun’s cock.

When Jonghyun begins to feel the familiar warmth in his gut, he pushes Minhyun away, having had other plans in mind.

He pushes Minhyun until the latter climbs off him and then stands up from the sofa. He turns around and sees Minhyun sitting on the sofa watching him patiently, waiting for Jonghyun to tell him what he wants him to do.

Jonghyun bends down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Minhyun’s lips as he slips his index finger under the front of Minhyun’s bowtie and _pulls_.

Minhyun gasps as Jonghyun pulls him up to standing by his bowtie and Jonghyun smirks as he leads him to his bedroom by his neck. Minhyun feels his blood rushing south as Jonghyun strings him along by his tie. He can feel the material pressing even tighter into his skin with the addition of Jonghyun’s finger and he swallows experimentally. The movement of his Adam’s apple is more restricted like this and as the tie around his throat rubs against his sensitive skin, he feels a bead of his own sweat drip from his forehead to land on his collar.

Jonghyun lets go of him when they reach him room and helps him pull his shirt over his head. The two of them waste no time divesting each other of their clothes until they’re stood naked before each other, with Minhyun still wearing the tie.

Jonghyun shoves Minhyun back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he flops back onto his perfectly made bed sheets. Jonghyun waits for Minhyun to shuffle himself up so that his head is nestled on top of his pillows before joining him on the bed.

He kneels at the foot of the bed by Minhyun’s feet and trails his eyes up until their gazes meet. Minhyun watches him with anticipation evident on his face.

Jonghyun’s hands start at Minhyun’s ankles, gripping them lightly with his thumbs rubbing circles into Minhyun’s skin, before they skim up Minhyun’s slender calves. Jonghyun’s lips follow his hands, kissing along Minhyun’s pale and unmarked skin.

Jonghyun slides his palms up over Minhyun’s knees until he’s kneading Minhyun’s muscular thighs. He continues to push and squeeze, feeling the way the tough muscle resists under his ministrations, as he nips teasingly at the sensitive skin on the inside of Minhyun’s thigh.

Jonghyun’s hair dusts over the base of Minhyun’s erection as Jonghyun starts sucking marks into his skin. It seems Jonghyun has no intentions on touching him any higher up any time soon, perfectly content with enjoying every time Minhyun tenses under his hands as the marks he leaves edge closer and closer to his erection.

Minhyun would reach down to relieve the tension pooling in his gut himself but past experience has taught him that that course of action rarely ends well for him. He grows harder as he remembers the time when Jonghyun had teased him and edged him until tears had spilled from his eyes and he was writhing in his sheets, sweat slick and begging for Jonghyun to just let him cum.

His hips buck up suddenly when Jonghyun finally grips the base of his cock, having been too distracted by his own recollections to have noticed Jonghyun letting go of one of his thighs.

“Distracted?” Jonghyun asks, sitting back on his heels to watch how Minhyun splutters and shakes his head.

Minhyun tips his head back as Jonghyun begins to stroke him slowly. The move makes the bowtie dig in even more and he sighs contently.

Jonghyun stops and pulls back when he feels Minhyun’s thigh twitch with increasing frequency beneath his hand. Minhyun whines but Jonghyun ignores him as he leans over to Minhyun’s bedside table for the lube he knows Minhyun keeps in there.

Minhyun jolts abruptly when the cold lube hits his thigh, he frowns in confusion when Jonghyun drizzles more of the liquid on his skin and smears it around.

Jonghyun sees the look on his face and chuckles before pushing Minhyun’s thighs together, clamping them together with his tight grip and bending Minhyun almost in half. He leans forwards and presses his lips to Minhyun’s cheek.

“I’m going to fuck your thighs.”

Minhyun’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. Jonghyun’s always had _a thing_ for his thighs, that much was common knowledge but this… this was new.

“O-okay.”

Jonghyun leans back again and kisses the back of Minhyun’s knee before sliding his cock between Minhyun’s thighs with a groan at how tightly Minhyun’s solid thighs are clamped around him.

Minhyun reaches up to hold his own legs in position, leaving Jonghyun’s hands free to roam freely over wherever he so pleases. Jonghyun starts to thrust his hips slowly, gently rocking back and forth into Minhyun’s legs.

Minhyun watches in fascination as Jonghyun fucks his thighs. He tries to commit it all to memory: the sweat on Jonghyun’s brow, his parted and swollen lips from which gasps and moan flow freely. Jonghyun’s fingers dig into his quadriceps, hard enough to bruise, as his hips slap obscenely against the back of his legs.

As Jonghyun nears his climax, he loosens the grip of one of his hands and begins to jerk Minhyun off in time to his thrusts. Minhyun chokes off a gasp as Jonghyun thumbs at his tip and his hips shudder of their own accord when Jonghyun’s strokes and thrusts pick up the pace.

He whimpers and moans as Jonghyun continues at a relentless pace. The bowtie around his neck digs into his Adam’s apple with every noise he makes. He gulps deeply, albeit with some difficulty. He likes the way it sticks to his sweat-coated skin; it presses into him constantly, never letting him forget its presence.

His thighs tremble as Jonghyun brings him closer to his orgasm and the vibrations around Jonghyun’s cock makes the latter cum suddenly with a load moan. Thick white spurts of cum paint Minhyun’s torso as Jonghyun is finally pushed over the edge to his own orgasm. Minhyun follows shortly after with Jonghyun jerking him at a frantic pace.

His legs clamp tighter around Jonghyun as he cums, and Jonghyun whines at the tightness and oversensitivity before pulling out from between his legs, smearing his cum onto Minhyun’s thighs in the process.

Minhyun lets his legs fall uselessly onto the bed with a soft _thump_ and Jonghyun crawls up to undo Minhyun’s bowtie, throwing it away to who-knows-where before collapsing beside Minhyun.

The two of them lay there, chests heaving and catching their breaths as they come down from their highs.

“We should go clean up.” Minhyun manages to say between panted breaths.

Jonghyun merely hums as his eyes fall shut.

“This is going to feel disgusting when it dries.” Minhyun adds, looking down at the mess of lube between his thighs and the mix of his own and Jonghyun’s cum on his stomach.

Jonghyun grunts non-committedly, feeling suddenly tired and not wanting to move. 

“Come shower with me?” Minhyun offers softly, but with an undertone of something else that catches Jonghyun’s attention.

Jonghyun opens an eye and peers at him. Minhyun’s smile looks innocent on the surface but his eyes betray his true desires.

Minhyun doesn’t wait for a response and clambers off the bed to head to the bathroom.

Jonghyun remains lying on Minhyun’s bed for a little while longer until he hears water hitting bathroom tiles and gets off the bed with a low groan and walks slowly to go join Minhyun in the shower.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand thank you for making it through to this point at the end :)) 
> 
> I love reading comments so any and all comments are very welcome here as usual!
> 
> Feel free to scream at me at these places:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)
> 
> I'm probably going to go sit and re-evaluate my life choices that got me to this point now but...
> 
> See you at the next one :)


End file.
